Lo más fuerte de la casa
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Charles va a un bar después de sus clases interinas en Oxford. Erik es un hombre que siempre pide lo más fuerte de la casa. Irónicamente, es de ese modo en el que se conocen.


**Título:** Lo más fuerte de la casa

 **Fandom:** X-men

 **Parejas** : Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes que aparecen en el trayecto de la historia, exceptuando James, no son de mi propiedad; la historia sí. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por mero amor y pasión a hacerlo.

 **Dedicatoria** : _Con amor para mi amigo secreto…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Resumen:**

 _Charles va a un bar después de sus clases interinas en Oxford._

 _Erik es un hombre que siempre pide lo más fuerte de la casa._

 _Irónicamente, es de ese modo en el que se conocen._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Lo más fuerte de la casa**

 **00**

Pueden llamarle de muchas maneras, desde trastorno de personalidad paranoica o simplemente un mal presentimiento.

Pero aquel día prometía ser diferente.

Las calles de Londres, especialmente en aquella área caracterizada por Trafalgar Square (1), por lo general, siempre estaban llenas de personas caminando de un lado a otro, turistas con cámaras fotográficas listas para capturar el ambiente maravilloso del lugar, o bien solamente tratando de conseguir un taxi entre todo el movimiento vivo de la ciudad.

Los cielos, como siempre, grises y con pocos rayos de un sol tratando de dejarse ver entre las pobladas nubes oscuras, las cuales anunciaban lo que probablemente se tornaría en una lluvia casi rutinaria. La lluvia en Londres siempre era demasiado trivial, o al menos para él, que ya tenía viviendo en esa ciudad de colores sobrios y edificios antiguos que prometían esconder secretos detrás de cada calle.

Coloca sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su gabardina de color grafito, sonriendo levemente y caminando con la cabeza en alto, pasando sus ojos por los ya conocidos caminos que recorría casi a diario para llegar al bar de O'Brien.

Realmente con este clima frio de enero, las calles concurridas y su aliento convirtiéndose en vaho, no había otra cosa que deseara más que sentir la calidez en su garganta, después de un buen whiskey escoces; estar sentado al lado de la chimenea del lugar y esperar ahí hasta la noche, donde probablemente muchas personas llegaran con el pensamiento de tomar un buen trago.

Charles no es una persona que se tome a la ligera encontrar una buena compañía en algún bar.

Detrás de una buena conversación, siempre se encontraba con detalles. Esos detalles eran sumamente interesantes para un observador, y ciertamente Charles se puede considerar como uno. _Observador…_

Cuando entra al bar se encuentra con el escenario tan familiar que le recibe siempre.

Las paredes de color crema, unas cuantas lámparas colocadas en lugares estratégicos para iluminar lo bastante, mesas por todo el lugar y una barra de un material parecido al mármol, pero que sin embargo no lo es en lo absoluto. Más allá de eso, un hombre mayor le da las espaldas, ordenando las botellas de alcohol en las repisas de vidrio.

No hay nadie más a parte de ellos.

Charles sonríe sin dientes, acercándose a la barra y sentándose silenciosamente en un banquillo.

—Deme lo más fuerte que tengas—su voz es lo suficientemente alta como para llamar la atención del otro, quien se voltea y le mira.

James es, irremediablemente, una persona que de inmediato te deja claro su instinto paternal. Con el cabello de color oscuro con algunas canas peinado hacia atrás, los hoyuelos que se forman en sus mejillas levemente arrugadas, y sus ojos oscuros que forman arrugas en sus comisuras; es fácil imaginarlo rodeado de nietos y al lado de una hermosa esposa cariñosa, o bien, disfrutando su tiempo libre en un parque o plaza, siempre dispuesto a ayudarte a encontrar una calle o guiarte el mismo hacia la atracción turística más cercana.

Sin embargo, que ese señor alegre este detrás de un bar tampoco es imposible.

James sonríe mostrando los dientes, y Charles no puede evitar hacer un movimiento con la mano a modo de saludo.

—¿De nuevo aquí, chico? —pregunta el hombre, girándose y buscando algo en la vitrina. Cuando se gira, coloca el vaso de cristal sobre la barra, vertiendo el contenido de una botella de color ámbar.

—¿Qué puedo decir en mi defensa? —Toma el vaso, dándole un par de meneos con la mano antes de darle un trago—. El alcohol es la mejor medicina con este frio.

—No cambias nunca—James niega con la cabeza—. Y dime, ¿Cómo estas con tu tesis?

—Es grandioso que preguntes. Ya casi la he terminado, y al parecer mis investigaciones de verdad están dando frutos.

—Me alegro por ti, chico.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abre, dejando entrar un poco del aire helado de afuera. Charles le da otro trago a su bebida, escuchando con atención como es que la persona se acerca con pasos tranquilos hacia la barra.

De inmediato, ondas desconocidas se instalan detrás de sus orejas, acariciando sus vellos de manera metafórica y haciéndole desear prestarles atención y dejarlas entrar.

No evita la curiosidad, y antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo, ya ha permitido que esas ondas entren a su cabeza, viendo todo con claridad.

Es como una televisión que solo está en su mente. A veces, la televisión solo recibe letras, oraciones y palabras inconexas, como una película muda a la que solos las escenas de los diálogos están presentes; otras ocasiones, destellos de recuerdos en blanco y negro, o colores ocres y opacos al estar empolvados con los años en la memoria a largo plazo, esos recuerdos para él son interesantes de muchas maneras, porque la mayoría no recordaría nada que muestran esas viejas fotografías a no ser por su importancia… la importancia era todo; pero había momentos como aquel, en donde la película se mostraba completamente en colores claros y vividos, como si él estuviera pensando eso, como si la otra persona supiera que otro ser podía ver lo que pensaba y quisiera mostrarle todo justo como era.

El sujeto, lo supo por la simple esencia de sus pensamientos—era fácil saber diferenciar entre los pensamientos femeninos y masculinos cuando ya tenías algo de práctica—, lo miraba, o al menos miraba su espalda.

La imagen que Charles recibía era la de él sentado en la barra, junto con James, quien se había girado a buscar algo debajo de las vitrinas. Charles se fijó en su dedo, que inconscientemente se había apoyado en su sien derecha, queriendo tener una mejor señal.

Sus hombros se tensaron de inmediato, sin que él lo planeara, y se dio cuenta que en realidad el otro hombre se había tensado. Él por acto de reflejo sale de su mente, consiente de la sensación que deja su pequeña exploración.

Sensaciones más que obvias.

—Deme el trago de lo más fuerte que tengas—la voz del hombre le llega a los oídos, justo cuando lo siente sentarse al lado suyo.

James hace un asentimiento con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a buscar dentro de la repisa de nuevo. Charles no mira al hombre, sin embargo, sonríe levemente.

—Uno tiende a pensar cosas cuando un hombre pide el trago más fuerte en un bar—comenta, sin dejar de sonreír o dirigirle una mirada—, ya sea que busca embriagarse y olvidar, o solamente pasar el tiempo después de un momento estresante y desaparecer sus problemas unos momentos.

Le da un trago a la bebida, antes de girarse y ver al hombre.

Él solo alza las cejas.

—¿Se supone que debo estar sorprendido? —lo dice de manera irónica, antes de darle un trago a la combinación de alcohol que James le ha dejado sobre la barra.

Charles se encoge de hombros.

—Probablemente eso estaba buscando, sí.

—Fallaste.

—Lo sé—sonríe abiertamente, tendiéndole su mano y sintiendo como su saco se arruga un poco—. Charles Xavier.

El hombre solo dirige su mirada a la mano que le extiende, para después subirla y mirarlo a los ojos. A diferencia de todo pronóstico, le estrecha la mano antes de que decida retirarla.

—Erik Lehnsherr.

El apretón es fuerte, firme y sin vacilación alguna, seguro. Charles decide que eso le gusta.

—Y dime, Erik, ¿Me he equivocado en mi teoría?

—¿Eres psicólogo, Charles?

—Genetista, de hecho—sonríe de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo—. Me interesa demasiado la evolución.

—¿Evolución? —repite irónico, sonriendo un poco.

—La mutación en los diferentes organismos.

La cara de Erik se vuelve seria repentinamente, y Charles desea como nunca leer su mente. No lo hace, porque es mucho más interesante comprender a los demás por medio de las conversaciones que enterándose de todo con un solo vistazo.

—Principalmente en el ser humano actual—continua, observando atentamente su reacción.

Erik gruñe algo por lo bajo, antes de darle otro trago a la bebida y terminándosela por completo.

—¿No crees en la mutación y evolución en los seres humanos actuales? —no puede evitar preguntar, frunciendo el ceño confundido.

A Charles no le sorprendería que así fuera. Hay bastantes personas que, de hecho, no creen en la posibilidad de evolución a estas alturas, cuando ya el ser humano es tan perfecto que no puede tener mejora alguna. Ese pensamiento tan cerrado y lleno de soberbia resulta de lo más extenuante, y Charles, que siempre fue una persona con sueños e ideales e constante innovación, no puede aceptarlo de manera sencilla.

—Creo en la mutación—dice Erik, mirándole seriamente—, pero no estoy seguro que tu tengas el mismo concepto de mutación que yo.

—Mi concepto abarca desde lo más simple como la heterocromia parcial hasta la posibilidad de humanos con capacidades distintas: súper dotados, personas veloces y muy fuertes, con resistencia…

—¿Habilidades?

Erik cada vez se muestra aún más interesado en la conversación que hace unos minutos, y Charles solo está cada vez más encantado con el rumbo que esta toma, siendo conocedor de la materia y capaz de contarle a alguien todos sus intereses, descubrimientos e hipótesis.

O bien, a alguien además de James.

—He visto muchos avances… el futuro está cerca Erik.

—Espero que ese futuro sea bueno.

—Lo será—asiente con la cabeza, mirándole con una sonrisa—. El futuro será bueno.

.

Charles se despierta con el insistente pensamiento de Raven a la mañana siguiente.

— _Vamos Charles, despierta de una buena vez antes de que suba y te tire de la cama._

Bufa con fuerza y fastidio, alejando las cobijas de su cuerpo y fijándose en el despertador.

8:00 am.

Suspira, reincorporándose en la cama y colocándose las pantuflas azul marino que Raven le regalo hace unos meses. El frío que hace le deja una sensación adolorida en su espalda cuando comienza a caminar, y se da cuenta que por más que desee acostumbrarse al clima de Londres, no usar camisa para dormir no ayudara en nada. Afortunadamente, encuentra una sudadera gris en la cual pueda enfundarse para no enfriarse.

Busca la mente de su hermana dentro del apartamento, encontrándola e ingresando levemente. Lo suficiente como para no escuchar sus pensamientos.

— _Raven, ¿Podrías por favor encender la calefacción?_ —dice mentalmente, esperando que su hermana no se moleste. O al menos no demasiado.

—¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre invadir mi cabeza, Charles Xavier?! —la voz de Raven le llega desde el pasillo.

Está en la cocina, piensa sonriendo.

—Mi error—comenta, sonriendo ladinamente e ingresando a la habitación.

El aroma a café le invade los sentidos, al igual que el de panqueques. Raven revolotea por la cocina, yendo de un lado a otro, tratando de conservar la comida sin quemarse, y al mismo tiempo escribiendo en una libreta en la mesa y bebiendo su café negro.

—Eso huele delicioso—concede, sonriendo divertido al ver el sobresalto de Raven.

—Eso espero—dice, girándose y frunciendo el ceño—. He tratado de despertarte hace media hora, tu primera clase es hoy, ¿Recuerdas? ¿Aquellas clases que son lo único por lo que estamos aquí?

Charles retiene el impulso de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

—Lo imagine—sigue la chica, apuntándole acusadoramente con la espátula de los panqueques como una madre que regaña a su hijo—. Ahora ve y vístete. Es muy poco profesional que vayas en sudadera y en pantuflas.

.

La universidad de Oxford ofrece sin duda un buen programa de biología y ciencias que, desde luego, era difícil que Charles pudiera dejar pasar con facilidad. Por lo mismo, cuando le ofrecieron una cuantas clases como interino, no dudo ni un momento para aceptarlas, decidiendo que, probablemente una temporada en Inglaterra no les haría daño ni a Raven ni a él. Ciertamente, Oxford y Londres están a millas de distancia, y hace casi dos horas de trayecto para poder llegar a impartir clases; vale la pena, no obstante.

Los pasillos están atiborrados de alumnos, algunos parecen mayores que él incluso, y aunque la mayoría es mucho más joven que Charles, sigue sintiéndose extraño caminar entre tantas personas que seguramente lo trataran como un igual.

Es todo lo que Charles desea, por el momento.

Cuando eres un niño con poderes "especiales", y habilidades que la mayoría considera imposibles y de algún modo creados por entidades oscuras (como por ejemplo, el pensamiento de la existencia de un Diablo), lo único que quieres en el mundo es que te miren con la cabeza alta, te sonrían y te traten como si fueras una persona.

Porque él y los demás eran personas, después de todo. Personas que sienten, personas que sangran, que son capaces de enfermarse y que sobre todas las cosas son fáciles de herir. Personas que tienen sueños.

Él tiene un sueño.

Sueña con un mundo en donde no es necesario esconder tus diferencias, donde todos sean tratados con respeto y equidad. Y esta segur que podrá lograrlo algún día cercano.

Entra en el aula, dándose cuenta que es similar a las que asistió él en Harvard. El escritorio del profesor estaba en el frente, centrado en el aula y detrás de él una pizarra. Los asientos y pupitres de los estudiantes están colocados a los lados laterales, dejando un pasillo de escalones para llegar al escritorio justamente en medio. Todo de madera rojiza, brillando por la luz de las ventanas.

Sonríe levemente, caminando con seguridad, o al menos aparentándola, hacia el escritorio, un lugar desde donde enseña hace unos cuantos días, y se deposita ahí el maletín de cuero negro que Raven le ha aconsejado comprar para el trabajo.

Detrás de él, las hondas de pensamientos joviales se hacen sentir, alertándole de la llegada de sus estudiantes.

La campana suena justo a tiempo, y se gira, viendo que todos están en su sitio.

Repasa de manera leve las mentes, esperando no encontrar a un alumno con problemas para comprender el tema anterior y dispuesto a preguntarle; él respondería todas las dudas que sus estudiantes tuvieran, lo sabe bien, pero están a punto de ingresar en un tema que considera de lo más emocionante.

Se alegra que no haya dudas.

—Bienvenidos—saluda como de costumbre, colocando los brazos detrás de su espalda. Las contestaciones a su saludo crean un murmullo leve en el aula—. Hoy veremos un tema que en lo personal, es más que fascinante.

Se gira, viendo la palabra escrita en la pizarra y haciendo que los demás lo hagan igual.

—Evolución genética—lee en voz alta. Dirige la mirada al frente de la sala de nuevo, contemplando las caras de todos los estudiantes y paseándose levemente por el pequeño pedestal en donde está el escritorio—. Antes de iniciar con el tema, de manera introductoria ¿Alguno de ustedes puede decirme que es la evolución genética? —Mira entre las caras, hasta toparse con una mano alzada—. ¿Si, señorita Salt?

—La evolución—comienza en cuanto le da palabra— es el cambio en herencia genética de la vida en organismos a través de las generaciones.

—La evolución es el cambio en la herencia genética—recita Charles, asintiendo con la cabeza, dándole completamente la razón—. Un ejemplo seria los primates _Homosapiens,_ nosotros. Evolucionamos hace millones de años, y fue un proceso largo para llegar a lo que somos actualmente, pero ¿a qué se debe la evolución? ¿Por qué evolucionamos?

 _"Para adaptarnos en un ambiente hostil", "Evolucionamos para poder vivir", "Para evolucionar en un ser más perfecto y capaz"._ Decenas de pensamientos similares es lo que capta Charles ante su pregunta, y aunque ninguno haya respondido directamente la incógnita en voz alta, se siente satisfecho con las ideas que presentan sus estudiantes.

—Evolucionamos para poder vivir—dice ante él, aparente, silencio de la clase—, para adaptarnos en un ambiente extraño a nosotros y poder subsistir en él; todo ese proceso que se desarrolló mediante la selección natural. La selección natural es el proceso por el cual las mutaciones genéticas que mejoran la capacidad reproductiva se vuelven, y permanecen, cada vez más frecuentes en las sucesivas generaciones de una población.

El ancestro del ser humano evoluciono mediante eso—prosigue, sin interrupciones y capturando la completa atención de los estudiantes—, creando una nueva generación de primates más capaces, inteligentes, capaces de sobrevivir en el ambiente en donde se desarrollaron. Todo eso gracias a la mutación que las generaciones sufrieron y que las diferenciaba de las demás.

Hay muchas opiniones respecto a la evolución del ser humano. Yo personalmente me he cuestionado muchas veces si el ser humano ya llego a su forma perfecta y definitiva. La respuesta es no. Los organismos constantemente están cambiando de manera imperceptible, el hombre no es la excepción. El humano al igual que muchas otras especies, está lejos de dejar de evolucionar. Puede que en un futuro los humanos no sean como son actualmente…

Guarda silencio unos minutos, observando las reacciones de todos pero no encontrando nada que le dé un indicio de algo que ni siquiera Charles sabe que es.

—El futuro siempre está mucho más cerca de lo que pensamos, pero muy lejos de nuestro alcance debido al miedo natural que le tenemos a las cosas que son diferentes, distintas, nuevas; el ser humano le tiene miedo a lo que desconoce. El mundo de mañana, el mundo en donde ustedes serán hombres, debe ser un sitio de paz, un lugar sin crímenes y sin infamias (2); un lugar donde las diferencias a las cuales tememos hoy serán indispensables.

 _Ese es mi sueño._

.

Va al bar después de clases, y el día siguiente, y el siguiente a ese. Durante todo ese tiempo, sentado en donde mismo, en la barra y con un asiento vacío a su lado, la llegada de Erik siempre es constante después de la suya, ocupando el puesto bacante al lado de Charles.

.

Charles entra de nuevo al bar temprano en la tarde, ha terminado con sus clases más pronto de lo que había esperado. Cuando su mirada se dirige a buscar a James, se percata de que esta vez hay alguien sentado en la barra, encorvado y bebiendo de un vaso de cristal. Le reconoce de inmediato, y sin proponérselo sonríe, dirigiéndose seguro hacia el banco vacío al lado continuo.

—¿Lo más fuerte de la casa? —bromea, con naturalidad.

James le da un asentimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo, y Charles, como normalmente lo haría, le ordena su bebida de siempre, ansiando probar el alcohol y sentir el calor en su garganta después de un cansado día.

—¿Bromeando tan pronto? —Erik no se gira mientras lo dice, pero Charles está seguro del tono burlón de sus pensamientos.

—Culpable—se encoge de hombros, tomándose la mayoría del contenido del vaso de un solo trago.

—¿Día difícil?

—¿Cuándo fue que cambiamos de papeles? —Charles sonríe abiertamente —. Se supone que yo era el que adivinaba.

Erik solo se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Nunca fui una persona de costumbres.

—Una cualidad admirable, amigo—comenta, dándole otro trago a la bebida y terminándosela—. El cambio no será un gran impacto para ti.

—El futuro bueno del que hablabas el otro día…—comienza Erik, y Charles le presta atención, precisa, técnica y detallada en sus gestos, buscando ser observador y no necesitar leer su mente para saber lo que opina—, no eran más que idioteces.

Y Charles se siente ofendido. Mucho de hecho.

No recuerda que nadie le haya dicho así a su ideal, ni siquiera Raven cuando se lo menciono la primer vez.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, sin ser capaz de creer que en serio Erik haya dicho eso.

—Es una idiotez ese futuro con el que sueñas, Charles—y Erik le mira por primera vez desde que entró en el bar, mirándole a los ojos con convicción, como si estuviera seguro de la veracidad de sus palabras, sin dudar ni unos segundos de eso—. Los humanos son seres que no aceptarán el cambio así de fácil.

—El cambio no se presentara de la noche a la mañana, Erik. Se mostrara de manera paulatina, preparándolos para el mañana que es inevitable y…—se interrumpe de inmediato—. Estas hablando de los humanos en tercera persona, como si no formaras parte de ellos—nota Charles, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Erik solo le mira seriamente.

—No formo parte de ellos.

Charles no muestra la sorpresa que su respuesta causa en él, no obstante, por dentro esta consternado y, sobre todo, ilusionado. Siempre estuvo consciente de la existencia de otras personas como Raven y él, y aunque no ha visto a ninguna, es ilógico pensar que son los únicos en ese gran planeta con habilidades especiales. Saber de la existencia de algo, a verlo con tus propios ojos, es demasiado diferente.

Y puede que Erik sea una persona como Charles…

Era ahora o nada. Arriesgarse para comprobar su teoría, acertando en ella o fallar, ambas opciones eran igual de probables. Sin embargo, siguiendo una corazonada, lo hace. Se interna dentro de la mente de Erik.

Cuando ingresa a su mente, millones de escenas, recuerdos, pensamientos, emociones e ideas se aglomeran, llenando de niebla los propios pensamientos de Charles a momentos, haciendo que busque de manera desesperada seguir el hilo de las telarañas pegajosas que se han convertido en su subconsciente.

.

 _Corría, tratando de salir del bosque nevado de lo que parecía ser un país lejano y lanzarse a sus frías aguas lo más rápido posible, tratando de escapar de lo que podría ocurrirle._

 _Sus ropas estaban rasgadas, y estaba descalzo, sin abrigo y con el torso descubierto queriendo escapar de ese frio doloroso que le atormentaba los huesos haciéndoles doler y doblarse con cada soplido del gélido viento imperdonable del invierno ruso. Sus dientes castañeaban_

 _Corre, demonios, sus piernas comenzaban a dolerle demasiado, y sus pies sangraban por las múltiples piedras de grava que se clavaban en ellos sin compasión, al igual del increíble frio que hacía que su piel comenzara a pegarse en la superficie blanca, arrancándola con brutalidad cada vez que volvía a quitar el pie de la nieve…_

 _Un sollozo._

 _Sangre fresca estaba manchando sus manos, y sus pantalones estaban salpicados de la misma sangre. Tiro el garrote de hierro lejos de su cuerpo, y contemplo como una onda de poder llevo lejos aquel metal oscuro, haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperlo; se acercó al borde de una cueva húmeda y oscura en la cual busco refugio. La luna se veía impasible e inmutable ante su dolor y sufrimiento, y no reprimió las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer de manera fluida de sus ojos. Su mente estaba horrorizada, y sus ojos, de haberlos podido ver, estaban reducidos a unos pequeños puntos azules, reducidos por el shock que comenzaba a apoderarse de él._

 _—No es verdad—se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, abrazando sus piernas con fuerza contra su pecho, sintiendo la tela de sus pantalones comenzarle a irritar la piel por la humedad de ellas. Pero la nieve seguía cayendo, sin importarle—, mamá…_

 _Ya nada importaba._

 _Sus ojos se cerraron, sin querer ver nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor._

 _Una imagen horrible se posó cuando sus parpados se cerraron con fuerza, y los abrió aún más horrorizado. No. Eso no podía haber pasado._

 _Se levantó y comenzó a avanzar a través de la noche, tembloroso y sin rumbo. Cuando una mano se posó en su hombro, jalándolo y estrellándolo contra un árbol, encajándose sus astillas en la espalda desnuda, pero no le dolió._

 _Solo sintió la sangre negra caer por su piel, y sus lágrimas seguir llorando, mientras a lo lejos, el arma de metal del hombre se doblaba con un espantoso chirrido._

 ** _._**

— _Calma tu mente_ —su voz resuena en la cabeza de Erik, quien le mira sorprendido—. No sé—comienza, hablando y saliendo de la mente del hombre tan rápido como puede— si a eso te referías cuando dijiste que no eras uno de ellos. Si no es así y me he equivocado, no grites.

—¿Eres un…?

— _Soy un telepata_ —le interrumpe Charles en su mente, queriendo mantener el secreto por el momento, y aunque James solamente este ahí en el Bar, no puede arriesgarse demasiado.

Erik le mira, antes de dirigir su mirada a otro lado. Charles sigue la trayectoria de esta, topándose con una simple cuchara de metal. Antes de que preguntara, el cubierto se dobla por sí sola, creando ángulos imposibles y volviendo a su estado original.

—Asombroso.

—Tú puedes leer mentes—dice Erik, queriendo restarle importancia. Su rostro se torna serio de repente—… no vuelvas a ingresar en mi mente.

Charles no se sorprende ante su petición, ni siquiera un poco. Raven le pidió lo mismo hace unos meses; la privacidad que los adultos quieren tener es bastante diferente a la que los niños desean.

—No lo haré—asegura solemnemente—. Ni siquiera tienes secretos sobre Scotland Yard o la CIA.

 ** _._**

—Entonces—dice Charles un día, sonriéndole abiertamente—, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a otra parte?

Erik le mira curioso.

—¿Otra parte? —Repite, mirándole con atención—, pensé que el motivo de estar aquí era beber lo más fuerte de la casa.

—Y si reflexionas lo que hicimos hace unos minutos, ya hemos bebido lo más fuerte.

—¿A dónde iremos? —suspira por fin, y Charles puede darse por ganador.

 ** _._**

Raven abre los ojos cuando entra al salón del apartamento, mirando alternadamente a Charles y a Erik, uno a uno, como si tuvieran dos cabezas o cualquier otra anormalidad física. Xavier le mira cuando, por fin, la mirada comienza a hacerse molesta.

—¿Qué sucede, Raven? —pregunta dulcemente, midiendo a la perfección que sus palabras no delataran lo molesto que está. Lo frustrante que es aquella situación.

—¿Quién es él? —es todo lo que pregunta su hermana, con curiosidad, dejando su abrigo en el perchero al lado de la puerta.

Erik no la mira. Sus ojos siguen fijos en la mesa, paseándose por toda la extensión del terreno de juego, rozando apenas con los dedos la superficie lisa. Su mano se cierra sobre una pieza por fin, después de tantos segundos de indecisión, y la mueve a través del tablero de ajedrez.

Ahora si levanta su vista para posarla en Raven.

—Soy Erik—dice, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Su hermana solo le mira con una ceja alzada, antes de girarse hacia Charles.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que invitarías a un amigo hoy? Podría haber hecho planes con Hank sin el temor de dejarte solo en casa.

—Lo siento—se sonroja sin poder evitarlo, recordando la última vez que estuvo solo en New York—. Además puedo cuidarme solo perfectamente, pudiste haberte ido sin miedo. De hecho, ahí está la puerta por si quieres replantearte la opción de pedirle una cena a Hank.

Charles observa con atención las piezas, antes de decidirse por una y moverla. Si su estrategia funcionaba como debería, dos movimientos más y haría jaque mate al Rey blanco de Erik… eso si su Reina no decidía comerse el alfil del Rey de Charles.

Raven se fue.

Charles no sabe si a cenar con Hank o solo a su habitación, pero cuando, efectivamente, la Reina de Erik se come al alfil del Rey, decide que no es importante de momento.

Esa partida de ajedrez queda en empate.

Erik y Charles siguen teniendo partidas de ajedrez en la sala de este último, esperando que el empate continuo no dure mucho.

.

El estornudo se escucha por toda la casa, seguido de un fuerte chirrido. El sonido le recuerda a la lámina cuando se frota contra una superficie rocosa, como si esta tuviera vida propia y sintiera dolor, chillando ante el contacto rudo.

Sin embargo, Charles sabe que es imposible que el metal provoque ese molesto ruido por sí solo, y definitivamente conoce a la persona que puede ser culpable de aquella perturbación de la poca paz que tiene.

Se dirige al lugar de donde el sonido proviene, caminando lo más rápido que puede, con las cejas fruncidas levemente en preocupación y extrañeza en partes iguales.

—¿Erik? —pregunta en voz alta, buscando a su amigo con la mirada.

Lo encuentra de pie al lado de la puerta, con la nariz roja como Rudolph el reno, consecuencia de la constante exposición del frio, al igual que sus mejillas encendidas y los ojos hinchados, muestras más que obvias de un resfriado. Detrás de él, el perchero de metal se ha doblado en un ángulo imposible, dejando los bolsos de Raven en el suelo junto a su abrigo.

Erik vuelve a estornudar, y de nuevo el chirrido se escucha, esta vez con la lámpara colgante de la sala.

Oh.

—Erik, estas enfermo—sonríe, y no sabe si lo hace de manera consiente o no, pero se ha acercado a su amigo, tomándole del brazo y llevándole en dirección al sofá, donde lo hace sentarse—. ¿Quieres algo caliente?

Otro estornudo, y adiós a la silla de Raven.

—Te traeré algo caliente—dice Charles, dirigiéndose con rapidez a la cocina y colocando agua en la estufa.

Se dirige a los estantes, donde espera que Raven guarde algunas cuantas medicinas. Abre las vitrinas, encontrándose con pastas, salsas, especies y el pan; no hay medicinas por ningún lado. El sonido de otra cosa de metal haciéndose añicos le informa que debe encontrarlas rápido.

Esta vez revisa en el baño, en la vitrina arriba del lavabo, encontrando unas cuantas píldoras con reactivos y fórmulas que, cree recordar, escucho decir a Raven eran buenos para combatir un resfriado.

Cuando vuelve a la sala, con las medicinas y un vaso de agua, la mayoría de los muebles de metal parecen haber sido apretados y golpeados por la rabieta de un bebe gigante. Erik sigue en el sillón, cruzado de brazos, con su jersey de cuello alto oscuro y su saco gris. Sus mejillas y nariz siguen igual de rojas y brillantes.

—Toma—dice, acercándose al enfermo y tendiéndole las píldoras.

—Gracias—logra gruñir Lehnsherr, colocando la medicina en su boca de un solo movimiento y tomando agua.

Charles suspira, sentándose en el sillón de enfrente.

—Pensé que no hacia demasiado frio…

—Eso es porque tú no has salido—Erik está a punto de estornudar, pero se detiene a tiempo, y Charles sonríe de alivio. Suficientes muebles que remplazar.

—Tienes razón—concede, encogiéndose de hombros—. No he salido últimamente, Raven prefiere hacer las compras ella misma que dejarlo en manos de otra persona, como si yo no estuviera calificado para hacer compras eficientes.

—Tal vez no confié en ti lo suficiente.

—Eso me lastima—finge indignación—. Se supone que yo soy el mayor de ambos, obviamente soy confiable.

—Raven tiene razones para desconfiar, _¡achu!_

Charles suelta un suspiro, girándose para encontrar las mantas con las que durmió, en el sofá, la tarde pasada. Se reincorpora con ellas en mano, extendiéndolas y acercándose a Erik. Cuando esta lo bastante cerca, rodea los hombros y espalda de su amigo con las mantas, colocándose de rodillas frente a él para ajustárselas por enfrente con una mueca de desaprobación.

Cuando sube la mirada, se encuentra con el rostro sorprendido y enrojecido, seguramente por la gripa, de Erik.

—No debiste haber salido con este clima—regaña, justo como solía hacerlo con Raven cuando esta se enfermaba de niña.

—Un pequeño resfriado no va a matarme—gruñe Erik con los dientes apretados, conteniéndose. Charles no sabe si de golpearlo o insultarlo.

Al parecer, no le gusta que le traten como niño.

Oh bien, porque a Charles sí que le gusta molestarle un poco.

Lleva su mano hasta la frente perlada de sudor de Erik, colocándola sobre esta y teniendo contacto con la alta temperatura que irradia.

—Tienes fiebre—su mirada antes posada sobre su mano se dirige a los ojos de su amigo, antes de fruncir el ceño—. Creo que tengo algunos trapos…

Sin decir nada más, se levanta, dirigiéndose tranquilamente hacia su cocina, sacando la jarra de agua helada de la nevera y buscando por todos los cajones los pedazos de tela. Los encuentra, sonrojándose por todos los dibujitos navideños en ellos. _Bah, qué más da._

Vuelve a la sala, encontrándose con que Erik ya casi se ha dormido sobre el sofá. Sigue sentado, pero su cabeza se ha colocado en el reposa brazos; sus labios están entreabiertos y respira con dificultad, y sus ojos están cerrados. Charles hubiera pensado que la imagen es linda, a no ser por la preocupación que se cierne sobre él.

—Erik—no exclama, o grita, solo dice su nombre de manera alarmada, casi como un susurro, una exhalación. Se dirige lo más rápido y lo más silencioso que puede hasta él.

Lo toma por lo hombros enderezándolo, delicadamente; los trapos se han olvidado en el suelo de la sala, y Charles en lo único que puede pensar ahora es en dejar a Erik en una cama, cubierto de mantas, y en él mismo haciendo una sopa para hacerle sentir mejor.

—Te pondrás bien, grandulón—comenta con esfuerzo.

Erik está casi dormido, cegado por la enfermedad y la fiebre alta. La idea de ir a un doctor, repentinamente es una buena idea. O eso piensa hasta que algo más de metal en su casa chilla de dolor. No, no ira con un doctor.

Lo carga como puede, abrazando el torso, y los pies de Erik ya sin fuerzas se van casi arrastrándose hasta su habitación.

Lo deja caer sobre la cama, con cuidado, acomodando su cabeza en una almohada y subiendo sus pies en otra. Le retira los zapatos, dejándolos al pie de la cama. Charles encuentra la cobija lo suficientemente larga como para arropar sus pies por debajo del talón, pero para cubrir a Erik hasta el cuello.

Corre hacia la sala, donde están los trapos calientes olvidados. Bufa de frustración, dirigiéndose por unos nuevos, regresando con Erik y poniéndolos sobre su frente.

—Gracias—escucha débilmente, y Charles sonríe, sin poder evitarlo.

—No hay de qué—contesta de manera dulce—. ¿Quieres algo más? ¿Te sientes mejor? Prepare una sopa más tarde, para levantar tus defensas y evitar que mueras de hambre. No quiero ser culpable por homicidio y negligencia médica.

Erik abre los ojos, viéndole con dificultad, pero no dice nada.

—Entonces me voy.

—Charles… quédate.

El susodicho sonríe, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Se sienta en una silla al lado de la cama, acercándola lo suficiente a esta, y agradeciendo a los cielos por ser de madera y no tener nada de metal dentro de su habitación.

—No debiste haber salido con este clima—vuelve a decir, pero esta vez sin la intención de que parezca un regaño de madre sobreprotectora—. Te has enfermado por unos minutos fuera de tu casa.

—Lamento ser una molestia—Erik suena molesto, como si realmente pensara que es una.

—No lo digo por las molestias, me gusta cuidarte.

Como reafirmando lo anteriormente dicho, acerca más la silla y alarga la mano, acariciando distraídamente los cabellos castaños de Erik, húmedos debido a la fiebre que ya ha comenzado a sudar(3).

—¿Este es el momento de sincerarse? —sonríe de lado, y Charles suelta una risotada.

—No…—suspira—, cuando puedes leer mentes, las mentiras ya te son banales. No hay nada en mi cabeza que sea lo suficientemente malo para meterme en prisión, además.

—No me sorprendería, eres Charles.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Eres un nerd.

—No soy un nerd.

—Sí lo eres… y un soñador.

—Perdón por querer un futuro mejor.

—El futuro que quieres no es posible y tú lo sabes. La humanidad no aceptara tan fácil a personas mejores que ellos. Son egoístas, solo piensan en su auto preservación.

—¿Y porque estas tan seguro que nosotros seremos considerados amenazas?

Charles no planea aceptarlo así de fácil. Las personas son razonables, piensan, y son capaces de encontrar la verdad detrás del espejo nublado por el que miran el mundo. Al final, la única esperanza que queda, es creer que se unirán. Porque solo son humanos, iguales a ellos; no se deben percatar en que son diferentes, sino en lo que los hace iguales.

Erik no comparte esa esperanza, y a Charles no le sorprende que así sea, porque después de todo lo que posiblemente él ha visto en el mundo, la esperanza parece un cuento de niños. Pero Charles Xavier no es una persona a la cual le guste perder.

—Tú eres el genetista—dice Erik—, ¿Qué sucede cuando una especie ya no puede adaptarse al medio ambiente? ¿Qué sucede cuando sus descendientes evolucionan? ¿Qué les pasa cuando no pueden evolucionar como ellos?

Charles no contesta. Ambos conocen la respuesta.

Erik dice en un suspiro antes de quedarse dormido: — _Se extinguen._

Tiene razón, hasta cierto punto.

.

El olor de la sopa es exquisito, y Charles tiene que reprimir el impulso de tomar la cuchara del plato de Erik y probarla. Es de su amigo, se recuerda, él la necesita más que yo.

—¿Puedes explicarme porque Erik está en tu habitación? —Raven le mira desde el umbral de la puerta, y Charles le sonríe.

Tiene el cabello desordenado, y está completamente seguro que no llego a dormir anoche, aunque no es como si le importara mucho, ya que su hermana es responsable, o al menos eso espera, y nunca le ha dado razones para desconfiar verdaderamente de su capacidad de madures.

—Tiene fiebre—explica—. De hecho estaba a punto de llevarle sopa.

—¿Por qué no le llevas con un Doctor? —Charles pasa a su lado, sintiéndola seguirle.

—Dale un vistazo a la sala y entenderás.

—¿La sala? —Raven le toma del hombro, deteniendo su andar hacia la habitación de nuevo. Charles se gira y la mira, pero no le ve enojada, sino divertida—. Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando.

Alza una ceja.

—¿Eso es una invitación para leer tu mente?

—Es una expresión Charles—Raven rueda los ojos, negando con la cabeza divertida—. Iré a ver el desastre de tu novio.

No puede evitar sonrojarse.

—No es mi novio—dice, pero su hermana ya se ha dado la vuelta y ha avanzado hacia la sala.

Suspira, antes de retomar su camino a la habitación, esperando que Erik se encuentre mejor.

La puerta de madera está entreabierta, y le da un pequeño golpe con el hombro para abrirla y no derramar la sopa. Su espalda reciente de inmediato, y Charles maldice en su mente el haberse quedado dormido en la silla el día anterior. El recuerdo de Erik pidiéndole que se quedara regresa a su mente, y sabe que los dolores valdrán la pena. O eso quiere creer.

Erik sigue en la cama, y aunque ya está despierto, lo encuentra pensando, con su mirada fija en la nada. Sus mejillas y nariz están menos enrojecidas, y tal vez las píldoras y medicinas surtieron efecto. Aunque, claramente, sus cuidados también ayudaron, piensa con orgullo.

—No quise sonar grosero—dice Erik en cuanto sube la mirada y le encuentra entrando. Charles toma asiento en la silla al lado de él, aun con la sopa en mano y le mira con atención y curiosidad—, pero soy realista.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo que dije ayer… sé que no tuve que haberlo dicho, pero es lo que verdaderamente pienso. Las personas

—Déjalo—niega con la cabeza. Le mira, con atención, esperando que Erik no le desvié la mirada —. No todos son malos.

—Charles…

—No Erik, no todos son malos. Hay personas que piensan como nosotros, que quieren la igualdad.

—Ellos no quieren la igualdad. No la toleran, discriminan a los de su propia especie como si fueran realmente diferentes o tuvieran enfermedades, ¿Qué te asegura que no harán lo mismo con nosotros? ¿Qué no nos darán la espalda llegado el momento?

—No hables como si no fuéramos humanos, Erik.

—No lo somos Charles, no sé si te haces el ciego, pero yo destruí todo el metal de tu casa anoche. Eso no lo hacen los humanos.

—Solo eres…

—No te atrevas a decir especial. Las personas dicen _"Especial"_ cuando realmente quieren decir _"diferente"_ o _"extraño"._

—Eso no es…—se lleva la mano libre al rostro, cubriendo su boca y mandíbula—. No es cierto, yo… estoy seguro que tu si eres especial, Erik.

—Yo puedo decir lo mismo de ti Charles—sonríe, y el telepata asiente con la cabeza, agradecido por el cumplido, extendiéndole la sopa. Erik alza una ceja, escéptico—. ¿Sopa?

—Es para hacerte sentir mejor.

—No creo que la sopa ayude…

—¿Tu eres el doctor o yo lo soy?

—Tu doctorado es en genética biológica.

—Solo abre la boca.

Erik así lo hace, literalmente, solo abre la boca y espera a que Charles le dé de comer, como si fuera un niño que necesitase ayuda de su madre. Y eso está mal, porque Charles lo encuentra maravillosamente adorable aunque el gesto no tiene nada de maravilloso, porque solo es un hombre caprichoso que quiere ser tratado como un infante; no evita, sin embargo, que con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa boba, le dé de comer con la cuchara, enfriando la sopa con su aliento antes de dársela a Erik.

—Esta buena—dice Lehnsherr después de saborearla, e inmediatamente vuelve a abrir la boca, pidiendo más.

Están así un rato, solo en silencio, comiendo y dando de comer. Hasta que Charles nota un brillo diferente en los ojos azules de Erik, un brillo que había estado ahí antes de ese día y que nunca había visto por estar siempre nublado por una profunda emoción que no puede interpretar.

Abre y cierra la boca, listo para decir algo, y de repente todos los músculos de Xavier se han tensado, listo para algo que no quiere admitir. Esperando que Erik le diga _eso_ , que sea cierto y que no solo sea un sueño.

—Gracias Charles—es lo que dice.

Y es extraño, porque Erik jamás había mostrado ese lado, o al menos no para Charles. Y sin darse cuenta, Charles sabe.

Sabe que Erik y él ya han avanzado diez pasos más en su amistad.

Sabe que el futuro puede venir con todo lo que tenga, porque él estará aquí, listo para recibirlo. Porque el futuro vendrá tarde o temprano, y Charles estará ahí para darle la bienvenida, pero sabe que Erik también estará, con la renuencia en el tema y su pesimismo. Eso no importara para Charles, porque Erik estará a su lado, con su mal humor al tema y su renuencia para soñar.

Sabe que quiere a Erik. Y este le quiere a él, ya sea de ese modo u otro. Y no importa que ambos sean hombres, eso está bien, porque querer a alguien no es pecado, el amor está bien, lo único demoniaco es el odio (4).

No era paranoia ese día en Trafalgar Square. Algo grande ocurrió. Algo importante que cambio su vida.

Y Charles lo sabe.

Porque ha visto sus ojos, ha visto el brillo, la gratitud y un lado que no había mostrado nunca en presencia de nadie más. Porque le tiene en su cama, enfermo y vulnerable, y Erik solo puede esperar que Charles no le apuñale por la espalda, pero eso no va a pasar jamás. Puede confiar en él, y Charles siempre estará dispuesto a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos para protegerle del mundo aunque no necesite protección.

Porque sabe que siempre podrá contar con él.

Porque puede que él sea la única persona que ha visto el lado infantil de Erik, que se cuela entre las grietas de su dura personalidad para dejarse mostrar de vez en cuando sin que pueda controlarlo.

Y eso es tremendamente perfecto.

—No hay de que, Erik.

.

.

.

.

.

 _(1) Trafalgar Square:_ Trafalgar Square («Plaza de Trafalgar», en español) es una plaza del centro de Londres (Reino Unido), construida para conmemorar la batalla de Trafalgar. Es un lugar turístico en Londres.

 _(2) El mundo de mañana, el mundo en donde ustedes serán hombres, debe ser un sitio de paz, un lugar sin crímenes y sin infamias:_ Frase original de "Batallas en el desierto" de Jose Emilio Pacheco.

 _(3) Sudar la fiebre:_ Cuando uno tiene temperatura se debe a que el sistema inmunológico crea anticuerpos para combatir los virus en el organismo. Por lo mismo, un efecto secundario es sudar, ya que se calienta el cuerpo de más.

 _(4) querer a alguien no es pecado, el amor está bien, lo único demoniaco es el odio:_ Frase original de "Batallas en el desierto" De Jose Emilio Pacheco.

 **Nini:** Esto esta dedicado a mi amigo secreto en la pagina en Facebook "Lo que callamos los Fanfickers". Debo decir que siempre me ha gustado esta pareja, y que esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de estos dos y... bueno, espero no haberlo hecho tan mal ;-; Probablemente este One-shot sea el inicio de esta pareja en mi vida e.e Bueno, sin más que decir, además de esperar de que les haya gustado, ¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
